


Proposals

by bloopy_moons



Series: Let's Play || Salt Squad One Shots [43]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-29 21:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17815481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloopy_moons/pseuds/bloopy_moons
Summary: "Proposing on Valentine’s Day…how original.”Or, the one where Gar decides to propose to his boyfriend on Valentine's Day!





	Proposals

_"Proposing on Valentine’s Day…how original.”_

Gar glared up at Patrick, who sat perched on the bed behind him, through the reflection of the mirror as he fiddled with his tie and collar. Pat sent him back a playful grin before standing and approaching him with a more sincere look.

"Listen, you'll be fine. I know you will." Patrick squeezed his shoulder reassuringly before moving Gar's hands out of the way to fix his now twisted tie.

Gar smiled at him thankfully, he knew that if it weren't for Pat, he probably wouldn't have had the guts to do it in the first place. Of course, Wade helped too - as he was the only one of the quartet married - but when Gar had originally told him of his plans Wade seemed almost  _against_  it? Gar wasn't sure, but whatever it was he didn't have time to dwell on it now as it was too late. A two-thousand-dollar ring and expensive dinner reservation wasn't something you could just throw away!

Patrick checked his watch, noting how it was a quarter till seven, and he gave Gar one last look over. Even though Pat wasn't the one proposing, he knew how much this all meant to Gar, he would be crushed if they said no (even though he was pretty sure they weren't going to).

Gar checked his phone, smiling as he read over the text he had received, for a moment all the stress and worry within him seemed to fade into giddiness equivalent to a teenager having their first crush... Sadly however, it was not lasting as a twinge of panic washed over his face.

"I'm going to be  _late_ ," Gar's voice was an airy shout as realization hit and he dove for his coat and keys.

"THANKS AGAIN PATRICK!" Gar shouted as he ran out of the room to the elevator. Patrick smiled, not bothering to reply as the door closed in the wake of Gar's quick departure.

_JP was one lucky guy..._

When Gar finally arrived at the restaurant, he was able to spot his longtime boyfriend, JP, as he made his way towards the entrance of the restaurant joined by Molly and Wade. JP looked stunning even from across the parking lot and Gar couldn't help but smile dreamily at his direction (in a totally not creepy way, it's his boyfriend he's allowed to do it).

Gar exited the vehicle and immediately felt the chill from the cold February air wash over him, contrasting soothingly against the heat coming from this sweaty palms and face. With each stride Gar made towards the door to the restaurant he could feel the weight of the ring box within his pants pocket hitting his upper thigh, he wasn't too sure if it helped or worsened his anxiety.

Stepping into the warmer waiting room of the restaurant Gar let out a deep breath before his eyes wondered around the beautiful interior of the space. The floors were patterns of alternating cream and black tiles that were placed in circular shapes. The walls, which were a cream color too, gave the room a warm look with the added reflection of the crystals hanging from them. From where he stood, Gar could even see the breath-taking light that was the chandelier that hung from the high ceiling of the building. Gar knew he was getting what he paid for and he hadn't even gotten his table yet.

After taking in his surroundings, Gar quickly spotted the trio off to the side of the waiting area and swiftly approached them. Molly was the first to notice him and smiled at his direction, she looked beautiful as she stood in her dress, the lighting complementing the color. Next to her was Wade who wore a snazzy tux that made him look a little more neat and tidy than usual, Gar noted how he held Molly's hand and couldn't help but smile back at the duo.

JP had had his back towards Gar so he hadn't seen his approach until Gar had slid an arm along his back. JP jumped slightly, earning a soft chuckle from the other two, before leaning into the touch and smiling endearingly to Gar.

"Oh, finally you show up," JP joked as he elbowed Gar's side, Gar pouted back playfully before the group was approached by a hostess.

"Party for Barnes?" She asked before leading Wade and Molly to their table. Gar watched as Molly whispered a few words into JP's ear before leaving but didn't feel the need to ask about it as JP moved to intertwine their fingers together.

Gar smiled at him as he looked him over, JP didn't wear a tux like Wade had been but was wearing a white button down with vest. Gar couldn't help but smile at the bright green bow tie around his neck that definitely didn't go with the rest of the outfit, but JP somehow made it work.

Gar was pretty sure JP could wear anything and he would love it.

They stood there and chatted some before another hostess came around and lead them through the maze of tables before leaving them at one. As they sat, Gar was able to spot Molly and Wade from the other side of the grouping of tables and waved nervously before turning to face JP.

They talked for a while, eating the complimentary bread as they waited for their food to arrive. It was nice. As the night went on, the stress caused by the ring in his pocket seemed to dissolve leaving him bubbly and warm.

Saying he was in love was an understatement.

Eventually, dinner was over and after paying they left the warmth of the building and stepped back into the cold February air. As the began retreating to Gar's car, they spotted Wade and Molly, who had apparently exited the restaurant before they had, as they waved them over.

"We we're going to walk around a bit before heading back to our hotel, we figured you two might want to come and, I don't know..." Gar watched and Wade tried to discreetly elbow JP in the side, "maybe just talk? Up to you two though..." Wade ended his offer with a wink also in JP's direction leaving Gar in a very confused state. Obviously, he was out of the loop about something, but before he got the chance to ask, JP had grabbed his hand and they started walking.

Once Gar and JP were a full ten or so feet away from the other two, JP finally slowed his walking pace down to a nice stroll. Gar glanced at him, as if asking for an explanation, but only got a simple smile instead.

As they walked, Gar held JP's hand with one of his and in the other he fidgeted once again in the ring box in his pocket. It felt like  _every_  time he built up the courage to begin his 'speech' (as Patrick liked to refer to it as) JP seemed to begin talking as well, leaving the duo a blubbering mess of  _"you go first"_  and  _"no you"._  It didn't help that every time it happened he could hear Wade groaning from behind them.

" _Hey_ ," JP whispered to him, "let's just ditch them, I know a short cut back to your car we can take." Gar nodded his head, agreeing to whatever JP had in mind before being dragged through a group of couples waiting in line to enter a restaurant. Once they were out of sight, JP lead them down an alleyway lit up with small lights. They turned a few more corners until JP seemed certain that Molly and Wade (to be honest he just wanted to ditch Wade, but don't tell him that) were no longer following them.

Gar looked around at the area they were in, somehow they had ended up at one of those neighborhood gardens you can sometimes find around cities and the sorts. This one however was decorated with Valentine's day in mind, read and white lights were draped over bushes and intertwined in the fencing. It was a very pretty sight all in all.

_Alright, I'm gonna do it,_  Gar thought as he reached his hand into his pocket once again to pull out the dark velvet ring case. However, before he was able to say anything, he heard JP clear his throat and turned to face him.

"Gar," he began, his face red and his hair a little messy from the wind, "as you probably know, we've been together for quite some time..."

Gar's eyes widen slightly as he let the words sink in and realized what was happening.

"...and I really hope to be able to spend the rest of my time with you too," Gar watched as JP pulled out his own ring box from his pocket and opened it to reveal a shiny silver band within it. Gar felt like a deer in headlights as JP stared at him hopefully, but as seconds past without Gar saying anything JP began to look ready to bolt.

Before he could however, Gar held up is own box and watched as the slight panic turned to confusion on JP's face.

"Jeremiah," Gar began, laughter wanting to slip through his teeth due to the giddiness within him, "it seems that neither of us are truly original tonight, are we?" Gar punctuated the question as he opens the box in his hands exposing another silver band, this one had a flowy design sketched into it but was otherwise the same look as the one JP held. It was then that realization hit JP and a wide grin swept over his face.

Not even a moment later JP had grabbed a hold of Gar and spin them around, laughter filling the cool air around them before being silenced with a kiss. When the kiss ended, they exchanged rings, taking turns putting them on one another and smiling at each other like goofballs.

" _Finally,_ " a voice said from the other side of the alleyway. The couple turned to see that Wade and Molly had found them, Gar was pretty sure that Molly had taken a picture or two (if not just recorded the whole thing) due to way she held her phone. He felt his face grow warm and looking up at JP noted how his face did too.

"Oh. shut up Wade," JP said, no real anger in his voice. The four laughed, deciding to head back to their vehicles together, Gar and JP's hands laced together as they walked, completely in love with the other.

 


End file.
